


Hundirse como una Roca

by TheDarkestSupernova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestSupernova/pseuds/TheDarkestSupernova
Summary: Después de derrotar a Moriarty en la piscina, la vida ya no es la misma en el 221B de la calle Baker... es más pacífica. Y extraña.





	Hundirse como una Roca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sink Like a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170636) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Nada de lo aquí presentado me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. Esta es una traducción autorizada y sin fines de lucro.

John entró en el apartamento y se sacudió. Las gotas de agua escurrían de su abrigo y mojaban la alfombra.

—Maldita sea, —dijo— esta diluviando allá afuera.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas frente a él y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. Estaba mirando por la ventana pero se giró cuando John entró. Lo miró por un momento, como si tratase de averiguar quién era y luego, sonrió.

  
—Aquí estas, —dijo Sherlock.

  
—Aquí estoy, —John comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo— ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Viendo la lluvia?

  
Sherlock miró de nuevo a la ventana. La lluvia cubría todo afuera, haciendo que las farolas ondearan.

  
—Sí, —Sherlock se levantó. Vio como John se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el respaldo de una silla junto al fuego para que se secara—. Me alegro de que estés aquí, —dijo.

  
—¿En dónde más podría estar? —John se frotó las manos, tratando de calentarlas.

  
Sherlock continuó mirando. Viendo a John de la misma forma en que evaluaba una escena del crimen, recopilando detalles, datos desplazándose tras su mirada.

  
—¿Qué? —preguntó John. No estaba acostumbrado a que Sherlock lo mirara de esa forma.

  
—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

  
—Er… Claro. ¿Debería sentarme?

  
—Si así estas más cómodo.

  
—¿Tomará mucho tiempo? Te ves como si tuvieses algo complicado que decir.

  
Sherlock señalo, no a la silla detrás de John ni al sofá, sino a la mesita de café frente a él. John inclinó la cabeza.

  
— _Tengo_ algo complicado que decir,  —dijo Sherlock— te quiero cerca y mirándome.

  
John obedeció, vacilante. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa, frente a Sherlock, tan cerca que sus rodillas rozaban. Los pálidos ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en el rostro de John, haciendo que su piel hormigueara bajo la tela húmeda de su jersey. Necesitaba ir a cambiarse, ponerse algo cómodo y cálido, pero primero quería escuchar lo que Sherlock diría.

  
—John, —comenzó, y era una voz que John le había escuchado usar antes, cuando había malinterpretado la pregunta de John sobre su sexualidad y quiso rechazarlo gentilmente. John escuchó embelesado, como lo había hecho entonces, demasiado consciente de la huesuda rodilla de Sherlock asomándose a través de la tela de su pijama y encontrándose con la rodilla de John.

  
—Estaba confuso cuando traté de expresar mi gratitud, —dijo Sherlock— no fue muy grácil.

  
John tuvo que pensar a que se refería, luego sonrió, simplemente sonrió.

  
—Nadie jamás había ofrecido su vida por la mía, —Sherlock continuó, y bajo su mirada, sus pestañas haciendo sombra a sus ojos—, nunca nadie pensó que valiera la pena.

  
—¿Nadie?

  
Sherlock lo miró de nuevo.

  
—En serio, John ¿crees que lo harían?

  
—Bueno, deberían.

  
Sherlock levantó la barbilla, con los ojos brillando débilmente, la pálida silueta, la delicada belleza de su rostro como una especie de pieza de arte extraterrestre. Y, sin embargo, tenía una expresión muy humana, que John sólo había visto un par de veces, una expresión que dice Estoy afectado pero nadie lo sabrá jamás, John sabía pero le dejaría seguir creyendo en su invencibilidad.

  
—¿Es todo entonces? —preguntó John.

  
—John, estoy intentando agradecerte.

  
—Y ya lo hiciste.

  
—También estoy intentando disculparme.

  
John estaba más sorprendido por esto que por Sherlock agradeciéndole.

  
—¿Por qué?

  
—He sido… cruel,  —agachó la mirada otra vez, y después se alejó hacia la ventana. Sirenas sonaron calle abajo. Destellos de rojo y azul iluminaron las paredes, brillando en los rizos de Sherlock—. Te trate con dureza. Dije cosas crueles y te ridiculicé por preocuparte.

  
John suspiró. —Supongo que tenías un punto, —dijo—, sólo carecías de tacto para expresarlo adecuadamente.

  
Sherlock lo miró de nuevo. Tragó, su nuez moviéndose y John se preguntó que agobio lo estuvo carcomiendo esta noche que le hizo decir todo esto.

  
—Cuidaste mucho de mí, —dijo Sherlock—, incluso cuando no lo merecía.

  
—Tal vez es porque sabía que importabas, sin importar lo que dijeras, —se inclinó hacia él—. Moriarty dijo que quemaría tu corazón, así que debes tener uno, porque es un hombre inteligente. Casi tan inteligente como tú.

  
Sherlock lo miró por un momento, John lo miró de vuelta y entonces Sherlock esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se rió. John también sonrió y se sentó.

  
—¿Sabías que tu rostro cambia completamente cuando sonríes? —John le pregunto.

  
—¿Qué? —su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, cerró los labios, pero la mantuvo.

  
—Lo hace, —John se sentó sobre sus manos, sonriendo, y dejo que sus rodillas cayeran cómodamente contra las de Sherlock—. Tu cara es severa y angular hasta que sonríes. Entonces tus labios se ensanchan, tus mejillas se aplastan y tus ojos se entrecierran. Es como un Sherlock completamente diferente.

  
Sherlock se rió de nuevo y John pudo ver la cara de la que hablaba una vez más. John sonrió y rozo su rodilla contra la de Sherlock. —Ahora, ¿ya es suficiente de ser blando y tonto por una noche?

  
Sherlock aún sonreía. —Hiciste una cosa increíble.

  
John levanto una mano. —Tú has hecho cosas increíbles también. Digamos que con eso basta.

  
Entonces un sonido distrajo a John, un ruido de goteo, y miro sobre su hombro. Agua estaba cayendo de una pequeña grieta en el techo y salpicaba en la alfombra.

  
—Oh, maldita sea. —dijo John y se levantó—. ¡Ahora tenemos una gotera!

  
John se acercó para examinarla, mirando hacia el techo. No era terriblemente grande, pero ahora había un oscuro charco en la alfombra. Volteo a ver a Sherlock. —Supongo que mejor ponemos una olla de... ¿Sherlock?

  
Sherlock estaba mirando el techo también con los ojos fuertemente fijos en la grieta y los labios fruncidos como si fuese una afrenta personal para él. Después reaccionó y miro a John. —Sí, —dijo y se puso de pie—. Iré a buscar una.

  
Sherlock se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una olla. John la tomó y la colocó debajo de la gotera. El agua hacia un ruido sordo contra el metal.

  
—Supongo que tendremos que hablar con la señora Hudson en la mañana, —dijo John. Antes de que se enderezara, sumergió dos dedos en el agua que ya se había acumulado en el fondo de la olla—. ¿No crees que eso huele un poco extraño? —ya comenzaba a llevarse los dedos a la cara pero Sherlock lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó.

  
—Oh John, —se rió suavemente—. Nunca fuiste muy bueno en deducciones, y lo digo de la manera más amable. Déjalo.

  
—¿Qué? —John frunció el ceño.

  
—Vamos, veamos algo de televisión. ¿No tienes más programas terribles que enseñarme?

  
Se sentaron en el sofá, lado a lado. John estaba frío y envuelto en una manta. No era capaz de entrar en calor y su piel se sentía húmeda, incluso después de cambiarse de ropa. Sherlock estaba envuelto en su bata de seda, las piernas en el sofá y plegadas hacia él. Vieron un par de comedias, John rió y Sherlock hizo ruidos burlones pero afortunadamente se guardó sus comentarios. John se preguntó si esta era parte del nuevo (seguro que será temporal), amable y gentil Sherlock.

  
John se durmió eventualmente, aun envuelto en la manta y con la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Se despertó por la estática de la televisión y un cálido peso sobre su rodilla. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la cabeza de Sherlock. Se había enroscado en una bola imposiblemente apretada entre el brazo del sofá y el cuerpo de John.

  
John creyó que estaba dormido. Después, se percató de que los arácnidos dedos de Sherlock se envolvían firmemente en el borde de la manta de John aferrándose como un niño asustado en la oscuridad. John se inclinó y deslizó su mano sobre la de Sherlock, sintió sus nudillos expandirse mientras sus dedos se relajaban.

  
—¿Estas bien? —susurró John.

  
Sherlock dio una leve sacudida de cabeza, casi imperceptible.

  
John no sabía qué hacer, así que hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock, era delgado, sedoso y fresco, como la niebla.

  
—Mejorará. —murmuró John—. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Aún estamos vulnerables por lo que ocurrió. La manera en que todo… —hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

  
—No hables acerca de eso, —Sherlock susurró. Se estiró y tocó la muñeca de John, aun con su mano acariciando su cabello—. Déjalo.

  
—Está bien, —dijo John.

  
Mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Sherlock, la mano de Sherlock en la suya y de esa forma, se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

*

La vida en el apartamento se volvió más fácil de lo que jamás había sido. Tranquila. Pacífica. Necesitaban tiempo para recuperase y reordenarse y eran más cercanos que nunca antes, compartiendo un firme vínculo por haber experimentado un evento que puso sus vidas en peligro, que cambio su vida juntos. Ya no se volvian locos el uno al otro. John descubrió que incluso podría perdonar todos los experimentos de Sherlock en la cocina y las partes de cuerpo en la nevera, aunque Sherlock de pronto parecía consciente sobre mantener ambos razonablemente bajo control.

  
La lluvia no se detuvo. Así era Londres para ti. La grieta en el techo se amplió lo suficiente como para necesitar dos ollas y John se preocupaba cada vez que pasaba por ahí. Quería ir allí y sellarlo él mismo pero Sherlock insistió en que no eran hombres con habilidades para eso y que probablemente solo lo empeoraría.

  
—No hay nada que hacer, —dijo Sherlock—. Además, ¿no crees que le da al lugar algo de carácter? —estaba en la cocina, cocinando, de todas las cosas. Desde el lavabo, le dio a John una de sus media sonrisas.

  
—Sí, es como una novela Victoriana aquí, —John estaba junto a la mesa, bebiendo té y viéndolo colar pasta—. No sabía que podías cocinar.

  
—La cocina me fascina, —Sherlock puso de nuevo la pasta en la sartén—. La manera en que diferentes componentes pueden ser puestos juntos para crear algo más.

  
—No podrías hablar sobre tu fascinación por la forma en que nunca lo pones en tu cuerpo.

  
—Sólo porque nunca he tenido nada dentro de mí no significa que no estoy intrigado por ello, —se apartó del lavabo hacia la encimera, dándole una mirada a John.

  
John lo miró un momento con la boca abierta, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

  
—Sherlock, ¿acabas de… eso fue una indirecta?

  
—Toma, —Sherlock giro y le pasó una cuchara de madera—. Revuelve la salsa.

  
John fue hasta la estufa, todavía un poco incierto por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró sobre su hombro a Sherlock, que estaba ocupado poniendo la mesa (John ni siquiera sabía que tenían una vajilla), después volvió a la salsa. Olía sorprendentemente bien.

  
Un fuerte chasquido seguido de un sonido de desmoronamiento hizo a John mirar alrededor. Sonaba como si alguien hubiera arrojado un puñado de grava en el lavabo.

  
—¿Qué fue…

  
John se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el azulejo de encima del lavabo, derrumbarse, dejando al descubierto la madera que había debajo. Cayó en el lavabo.

  
—¡Por el amor de Dios! —John puso la cuchara en el borde de la estufa—. ¡Este jodido lugar se está cayendo a pedazos!

  
John camino hacia el lavabo y observo. Pedazos de azulejo estaban esparcidos en la parte inferior.

  
—Sí, lo está, —dijo Sherlock, uniéndosele—. No tenía idea de en qué pocilga la señora Hudson nos estaba metiendo.

  
—¿Qué sigue? ¿El techo va a caer sobre nosotros? —John levantó un pedazo de azulejo y lo examinó, intentando decidir si podía ser rescatado y pegado de nuevo. Mientras le daba la vuelta, algo en sus dedos se sintió extraño y frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

  
—Déjalo por ahora, — Sherlock tomó el azulejo de su mano y lo puso a un lado—. Cuida la salsa o se quemará.

  
Terminaron haciendo la cena sin nada cayendo sobre ellos, aunque John se quejaba del azulejo cada vez que debía usar el lavabo. Finalmente, se sentaron a la mesa, John al final y Sherlock junto a él. Sherlock miró expectante mientras tomaba un bocado.

  
Después de masticar, pensativo, y luego tragar, John sonrió. —Esta bueno. ¡Realmente esta jodidamente bueno! —Soltó una risa incrédula.

  
Sherlock sonrió. —Me tienes poca fe.

  
—Tienes que admitir que la vida doméstica nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

  
—Supongo que nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo.

  
Comieron en silencio por un par de minutos, después John dijo: —¿Era una indirecta, antes?

  
—¿Crees que lo era? —Sherlock estaba empujando su comida alrededor en lugar de comerla, pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

  
—No lo sé. Tal vez todo esto es sólo tú fingiendo ser humano otra vez. Realmente nunca puedo decirlo.

  
Sherlock lo miró y la expresión en sus ojos hizo que John instantáneamente se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

  
—Nunca he fingido contigo, John, —dijo Sherlock, suavemente—. Porque puedes, de hecho, decirlo. No te desprecies a ti mismo. —levantó la mirada, estudiando el techo—. Siempre deduces las cosas eventualmente.

  
John frunció el ceño y giro algo de pasta en su tenedor.

  
—¿Quieres algo de vino? —preguntó Sherlock—. Tengo un poco de vino tinto.

  
—Sí, eso sería agradable.

  
Después de que comieron y después de un vaso de vino, John se sentía cálido y lánguido tendido en el sofá. Sherlock se sentó en una silla junto al fuego y lo observo silenciosamente, con sus dedos posicionados debajo de su barbilla. Varias veces parecía como si quisiese decir algo pero no habló. John miro al techo.

  
Cuando sintió la silueta de Sherlock, su esbelto cuerpo recostándose en el sofá junto a él, John se dio cuenta que era porque le había hecho señas, un pequeño gesto de su mano que Sherlock obviamente estaba esperando. Descansaron en silencio por un momento, el cálido cuerpo de Sherlock a su lado, su aliento olor a vino haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

  
—No fue mi intención llamarte inhumano, —finalmente dijo John, suavemente.

  
Sirenas sonaron calle abajo, de nuevo. Siempre alguien sufría, incluso cuando todo en el apartamento era tan tranquilo y pacífico.

  
—No fue mi intención darte la impresión de que lo era, —dijo Sherlock en respuesta.

  
John giro su cara hacia él. Levantó la mano y trazó la línea de la mandíbula de Sherlock. Sherlock también levantó su mano, como si quisiese tocar el rostro de John pero sus dedos sólo flotaron cerca de su mejilla.

  
John lo besó, gentilmente, un suave pero firme toque, y los labios de Sherlock eran cálidos y gruesos. Se sentían exactamente de la forma en que lucían, tanto que John podía imaginarlos detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

  
Se quedaron dormidos presionados juntos, los labios tan cerca que inhalaban el aliento del otro. John se despertó una vez por la sensación de los dedos de Sherlock rozando su mandíbula. Se despertó de nuevo, más tarde, con los rizos de Sherlock presionados contra su mejilla y su cara enterrada en su hombro, y por un momento juró que Sherlock estaba llorando quedamente, un sonido tan extraño que John se despertó completamente a la primera vez. Pero cuando tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza se quedó en silencio; sólo un sueño.

  
Así, mientras John cerraba sus ojos de nuevo, susurró: —Todo va a estar bien…

*

John bajó las escaleras, rascándose la cabeza, malhumorado e irritado. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar.

  
—Sherlock, ¿has visto mis guantes de piel? —empujó un cojín del sofá infructuosamente—. Es la maldita cosa que no puedo hallar por ningún lado. Ya sabes, los que usaba la noche...

  
Se giró hacia la cocina y se detuvo en seco. Sherlock estaba sentado en medio del piso con las rodillas dobladas, aun en su bata de seda, mirando dolido a la pared sobre el lavabo.  
—¿Sherlock?

  
John caminó a la cocina y miró el lavabo. Más azulejos habían caído, esparcidos en la encimera y en el piso frente al lavabo.

  
—¡Bueno, esto es estupendo! —John alzó las manos en exasperación. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar—. ¿Y sigue lloviendo? ¡Nunca se detiene! —se acercó a la gotera, la fulminó con la mirada, luego a las ollas que ya estaban llenas hasta la mitad —. Bueno, eso es todo, —regresó a la cocina—. ¡La señora Hudson va a traer a una persona de mantenimiento, y no verá nada de la renta hasta que lo haga!

  
Sherlock retiró su mirada de la pared y miró a John. Parecía que lo contemplaba. —John, —dijo.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—¿Te sientes extraño sobre lo de anoche?

  
John se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo hacia abajo.

  
—No. No del todo. ¿Tú?

  
—Supongo que debería.

  
—¿Y por qué?

  
Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento. Agachó la mirada. —Era una indirecta.

  
John se burló. —No te desalientes por eso, —Sherlock lo miró. John sonrió—. Ni siquiera era una buena indirecta. Un poco brusca, si quieres la verdad.  
Sherlock sonrió.

  
—Vamos, levántate de allí. Usa tu brillante mente para deducir donde están mis guantes.

  
—Olvida los guantes. Quédate.

  
John lo hizo, sin protestar demasiado. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y vieron televisión, esta vez con el brazo de John cómodamente alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock. Se mantuvo distraído por la gotera, salpicando las ollas y frunciendo el ceño. Sherlock recuperó su atención con su mano posándose delicadamente en su muslo.

  
Era como ser un adolescente de nuevo, acercándose poco a poco, para pasar a tomarse las manos, fingiendo estar centrado en la televisión cuando todo en lo que John podía pensar era en qué movimiento hacer a continuación. Finalmente, comenzaron a besarse, pero no como la noche anterior, mucho más apasionado esta vez.

  
John se preguntó si lo que estaba ocurriendo no era bueno, pero entonces necesitaba evaluar sus razones por las que besaba a Sherlock para descubrirlo. Por una parte quería confortarlo y quizá confortarse a sí mismo. Por otra, era una respuesta al nuevo vínculo que tenían. Y por último, era simplemente porque estaba y siempre estaría encariñado con Sherlock. Incluso cuando él le hizo difícil tenerle afecto.

  
Así que tal vez si era bueno.

  
Después de un tiempo se acostaron en el sofá, John acariciando el cabello de Sherlock, la cabeza de Sherlock en su pecho.

  
—Debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió en la piscina, —murmuró John—. Si aún te está molestando.

  
—Preferiría que no.

  
John enroscó un rizo alrededor de su dedo. —Incluso una mente brillante como la tuya es capaz de sufrir trauma. Créeme, soy un experto en el tema. Te hará sentir mejor.  
—Créeme John, —dio un profundo suspiro—, no lo hará en absoluto.

  
—Pero fue una cosa muy estresante la que sucedió.

  
Y como por burlarse de la pesadumbre del momento, la corriente de agua que salía del techo aumentó, derramándose en las ollas.

  
—No, —Sherlock apretó su brazo alrededor del torso de John—. Ayúdame a pensar en cosas buenas. Cosas maravillosas. Cosas en tu cabeza, no en la mía.  
John sabía que no se podía discutir con él cuando insistía de esa manera.

  
—No estoy seguro de que las cosas en mi cabeza sean buenas. —dijo John modestamente. Sherlock debió haber oído el cambio en su tono, porque levantó la cara para mirarlo—. Tal vez… cosas apresuradas.

  
—¿Apresuradas?

  
—Debemos ser cuidadosos, Sherlock. Los dos estamos sufriendo de estrés post-traumático. Eso puede volver a una persona intensamente emocional. Podemos hacer cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos más tarde, sólo para encontrar un poco de consuelo.

  
—¿Crees que haremos esas cosas?

  
John levantó la vista hacia el techo. Deslizó sus uñas a través del cuero cabelludo de Sherlock. —Podríamos, —dijo.

  
—¿Y crees que nos arrepentiremos más tarde?

  
John no tenía una respuesta.

  
—¿Y crees que nos consolará?

  
Bueno o no, terminaron en la cama de John.

 *

Para John, fue la experiencia más sexual que jamás había tenido y al mismo tiempo, nada sexual en absoluto. Pasaron la noche presionados debajo de las sábanas, completamente desnudos. John tuvo una erección a veces, al igual que Sherlock, pero tampoco tuvo un orgasmo, ni sexo real (o al menos contacto sexual) tuvo lugar. Sherlock parecía más interesado en envolverse completamente alrededor de John, encerrarlo con sus largas extremidades y presionarlo con fuerza hacia él, como si tratase de absorberlo en su cuerpo. Era, de hecho, muy reconfortante.

  
Por la mañana, John se despertó antes que Sherlock y se quedó un largo rato contemplando su rostro. Incluso dormido, la frente de Sherlock se contraía en una apretada, concentrada línea.

  
John sonrió, sólo tocándolo y escuchando la lluvia.

  
La lluvia. ¿Aún seguía lloviendo?

  
John frunció el ceño y volvió su concentración al sonido de golpeteo contra la ventana y al caer del agua sobre el techo. ¿Cuántos días ha estado lloviendo? Incluso para Londres era demasiado.

  
Sherlock entreabrió los ojos y se acercó. —Buenos días, —dijo, su voz más grave que de costumbre—. ¿Dormiste bien?

  
—Sherlock, ¿cuántos días ha estado lloviendo?

  
Sherlock deslizó una mano sobre el pecho de John y la apoyó sobre su corazón. —Quedémonos en la cama un poco más, —murmuró—, no te levantes aún.

  
—Está… está bien, —John no necesitaba más persuasión. De hecho, sería mucho más difícil convencerlo de levantarse otra vez.

  
Se levantó, finalmente, al igual que Sherlock. John estuvo vagando alrededor de la cocina, haciendo té y reflexionando. Miró al azulejo roto sobre el lavabo y escuchó la lluvia. Pensó y pensó pero sus pensamientos seguían corriendo hacia callejones sin salida.

  
—Sherlock… —John finalmente entró en la sala de estar. Sherlock estaba junto a una de las ventanas, en su bata, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y mirando hacia fuera. No se volteó—. Sherlock, sabes, es extraño. ¿Recuerdas cómo escapamos de Moriarty?

  
Sherlock no respondió, sólo levantó la barbilla un poco.

  
—No recuerdo cómo escapamos… —John se rascó la cabeza—. Sé que suena extraño. Quiero decir, seguimos hablando de ello. Y estamos sufriendo estrés por eso… ¿no?  
Sherlock dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sus hombros subiendo y luego cayendo.

  
—De hecho, —John miró alrededor—, no recuerdo como volví aquí tampoco. ¿Cuándo volvimos? ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde entonces? ¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo salimos? No recuerdo haber salido.

  
Sherlock se apartó de la ventana. Su expresión era tensa, casi triste. Si Sherlock pudiese expresar tal cosa.

  
—¿Por qué no puedo recordar esas cosas? —preguntó John, mirándolo lleno de temor—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi memoria?

  
Sherlock seguía sin hablar. John se distrajo con el agua escurriendo de las ollas en el centro de la habitación. La gotera era más ancha ahora y se derramaba en un flujo constante. John se arrodilló junto a una de las ollas y metió los dedos en el frío líquido. Se los llevó a la cara y olisqueo.

  
—Huele extraño, —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Sherlock—, huele como a… cloro.

  
Un sonido de desmoronamiento vino de la cocina. Más azulejo cayendo de la pared. John la imaginó dispersa en el lavabo. Se parecía al azulejo de la piscina.

  
John se levantó lentamente, mirando a Sherlock. Sherlock tenía la misma expresión que hacía a menudo esperando pacientemente a que John se diese cuenta de algo.

  
—Nosotros… —John vaciló—. Sherlock… no creo que hayamos sobrevivido a la explosión.

  
Sherlock suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez, resignado.

  
—Siempre deduces las cosas eventualmente, —dijo Sherlock—. Incluso si te toma un tiempo, John. No eres yo, después de todo. Nadie lo es. Pero tú siempre fuiste perfectamente inteligente a tu modo.

  
_Fuiste_.

  
John sintió un torrente de agua alrededor de los tobillos y miró hacia abajo. El suelo estaba inundando, el agua fluyendo por toda la habitación, parecía brotar de debajo de las paredes.

  
—Estamos muertos, —dijo John.

  
Sherlock se dirigió hacia él, el agua se levantaba alrededor de sus pantorrillas.

  
—Tú estás muerto, —dijo Sherlock y su voz era firme—. Yo estoy en coma, por lo cual despertaré en poco, ahora que has descubierto esto.

  
John lo miró con incredulidad. Ahora, el agua llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas. Escuchó sirenas afuera, vio las luces intermitentes en la superficie del agua.

  
—Realmente no sé qué es esto o por qué, —dijo Sherlock—, tal vez sólo sea un sueño que estoy teniendo. Pero estoy agradecido por ello. Me alegro de que hayamos tenido este tiempo y pude decir lo que debí haber dicho antes.

  
—No... tú, —John sacudió la cabeza—. Sherlock ¡no puedes dejarme!

  
Por primera vez desde que John le conoció, Sherlock parecía verdaderamente, humanamente desconsolado.

  
—Regresaré John, —ahogó las palabras. Sus ojos brillaban y sus pálidos labios rosados temblaban—. Lo prometo. Pero no puedo hasta que encuentre a Moriarty y lo destruya. Tengo que hacerlo pagar.

  
Ahora, el agua llegaba hasta la cintura de John- cálida y casi relajante, siendo lentamente llevado a la suave, silenciosa paz. John creyó que debería estar asustado pero no lo estaba. Sherlock se puso delante de él, su bata extendiéndose alrededor de él en el agua. Miró a John con una expresión tan desconsolada que John tuvo que sonreír, pensando realmente tenía un corazón después de todo.

  
—Regresaré, —dijo Sherlock—, cuando la única razón que tengo para quedarme se ha ido.

  
John cayó hacia atrás y se hundió en la creciente inundación, por lo que llegó hasta su pecho y luego a su barbilla.

  
—No tengas miedo, —murmuró Sherlock—, es sólo muerte, John.

  
—Esperare por ti en el agua, —prometió John antes de deslizarse bajo la superficie.

*

En el último momento, Sherlock observó a Moriarty hundiéndose a través de la espuma blanca bajo las cataratas y cayendo al agua. Antes de que él mismo cayera unos segundos después, sabía que su enemigo había sido vencido antes que él y estaba contento de morir.

  
Todo lo abandonó mientras se hundía: su respiración, sus palpitaciones, todas las sensaciones y el conocimiento. La oscuridad se arremolinaba en una gran nada que tragó la totalidad de su esencia. Durante largos segundos flotó sin conciencia, y luego algo tomó forma.

  
Una mano tomando su muñeca. Unos labios fueron presionados a los suyos.

  
Sherlock sonrió.

  
_Ah, allí estas._

  
_Te dije que esperaría. Vamos a casa._

  
Y eso hicieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Olvide mencionar antes que esta traducción tiene un par de años que la realice, sin embargo hasta ahora me he dignado a trasladarla a esta plataforma desde ffnet. 
> 
> Si tienen sugerencias de fics que pueda traducir son completamente bienvenidas. También estoy en el fandom de Hannibal, YOI y 00Q.
> 
> Hasta pronto.


End file.
